Purified water (Fallout 4)
Vim Blamco Brand Mac and Cheese Fancy Lads Snack Cakes Apple filled donut Atomic orange donut Blueberry blast donut Boston cream donut Chocolate bar donut Chocolate glazed donut Classic glazed donut Classic sweetroll Deezer's lemon cake donut Fudge fusion donut Majestic maple donut Maple bar donut Mutfruit filled donut Old Glory donut Pink sprinkle bar donut Pink sprinkle donut Powdered donut Power pistachio donut Pumpkin spice donut Quantum crunch donut Rainbow donut Sizzlin' strawberry donut Tarberry filled donut Boston style coffee Cappuccino Coffee |edid =WaterPurified |baseid = }} Purified water is a consumable item in Fallout 4. Background Before the Great War, the MacDougal-Bernard Co. purified and bottled this water, intended to be used in an emergency, for the federal government and its assets, especially the military. Characteristics A can of water, which has been cleansed of radiation. It restores 40 health. Production Purified water is produced at any populated settlements under the player's control that is equipped with water pumps or water purifiers. * Purified water is added to the workshop inventory when the settlement update timer activates every 24 in-game hours (72 real minutes, if the player doesn't accelerate the passage of in-game time by sleeping). Entering workshop mode at a settlement pauses the update timer for that settlement, while in-game time continues to pass, so the exact time of the update tends to shift at settlements that undergo construction. * The settlement timer also controls when drinkable items are consumed from the workshop at the settlement, at a rate of 1 per human population. This consumption takes place before the purified water is deposited at some settlements, and after deposit at others. Drinkable items stored in containers other than the workshop will not be consumed. * Purified water will not be added to the workshop if more than 5 drinkable items (including dirty water and alcoholic beverages) are present. This cap increases by 1 for every four population. Regular collection of excess purified water is therefore necessary to continue production. * Purified water can be farmed as a great source of caps, due to its unlimited supply. Survival mode In Survival mode, purified water can be drunk to satisfy the Sole Survivor's thirst. Additionally, purified water can be generated by using the "Fill Bottle" option when next to a water pump or water fountain if there are empty bottles in the player's inventory. The empty glass containers that can be used are all variants of empty bottles. Crafting Locations Sold by vendors and found as random loot. * If the player character has Codsworth as a companion, he will give one daily if spoken to. * 15 bottles in Vault 95. * 12 inside the [[USS Constitution|USS Constitution]]. * Eight in Doctor Sun's house. * Seven in Sheng Kawolski's house. * Four cans may be found at the base of the Concord water tower, southwest of the Red Rocket truck stop. * Four can be found at the water filtration caps stash located due east of Sanctuary Hills. * Three cans can be found in Barney Rook's basement bunker in Salem. * Two cans can be found inside the marked toilet in the Fort Strong armory bathroom. * Two cans can be found inside the Castle armory after completing the quest Old Guns. Notes * Unlike the bottled water featured in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas, the water in Fallout 4 either comes in cans or cartons. This is most likely intended to reinforce the fact that plastic is an uncommon material, and is used in more specialized roles. This is because plastic is made of oil, which was in very short supply during the mid-21st century and prior to the Great War. * There is a random encounter in which the Sole Survivor will encounter a water beggar and will have the option to give the beggar some purified water to ease their thirst. Behind the scenes It is based on real cans of emergency drinking water bottled by the MacDonald and Bernier company located in Boston and issued by the federal government in 1953.MacDonald-Bernier brand emergency drinking water at recyclingthepast.com References Category:Fallout 4 consumables ru:Очищенная вода (Fallout 4) uk:Очищена вода (Fallout 4)